


Practice

by nat_will_get_to_hogwarts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_will_get_to_hogwarts/pseuds/nat_will_get_to_hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants practice so he won't be bad in bed. Arthur hasn't ever been able to resist his best friend's puppy dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some slutty!Arthur and dominant!Merlin, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Underage depending on where you are, the boys are supposed to be around 16 or 17, so that's legal in Australia where I currently reside. 
> 
> Please enjoy the porn I have presented you with.

"Have you lost it yet?" Merlin asks Arthur late Friday night as they’re playing video games in his room.

"No," Arthur answers before turning to look at Merlin suspiciously. "Have you?"

"No," Merlin assures Arthur. The two of them return to their game, Arthur aware that Merlin keeps glancing at him every few seconds.

"Okay, what is it?" Arthur demands, putting down his controller and turning to his best friend.

"What?" Merlin asks innocently.

"You know what; you keep looking at me weirdly." Arthur snaps. "What do you want?"

Merlin is silent for a few moments, clearly trying to decide something, before he speaks up. “Okay, so we’re both virgins, right?”

"Yeah," Arthur says in a ‘duh’ tone.

Merlin however, ignores him and continues: “Well I was thinking cause you like Sophia and I like Gwen, we don’t want to be… inexperienced.”

"Inexperienced?" Arthur asks, his eyebrows raised.

"In bed," Merlin classifies.

"And you want to do, what exactly, about that?" Arthur inquires.

"Practice with each other," Merlin says, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

"I’m not gay, Merlin," Arthur informs him.

"Neither am I." Merlin says. "I just don’t want to be horrible at it when it happens."

Arthur hates Merlin’s puppy dog eyes. Ever since they were kids, Merlin always got away with everything as long as he had those big eyes and the slightly quivering bottom lip. Arthur absolutely hates that face, because he himself has never been able to resist it. So when Merlin pulls his puppy dog eyes, asking for help, there’s only one answer.

"Merlin, you do realise that I’m not a girl?" Arthur asks. Merlin grins and opens his mouth to reply, but Arthur quickly stops him. "Wait, don’t answer that." Arthur pulls a face, because he think sex with his best friend would be an awkward, friendship ending experience. "Merlin, how could this possibly work?"

Merlin grins triumphantly, knowing he has Arthur wrapped around his finger. “We could try making out.” Merlin starts, but he begins to look a little nervous. “And maybe… fingering?”

"Like I said before, I don’t have a vagina, where are you supposed to finger me?" Arthur laughs, but Merlin stays silent, watching as the cogs turn round in Arthur’s brain. "No way. No fucking way are you putting your fingers up my arse. I’m not gay, Merlin."

"And neither am I." Merlin protests again. "Look, I’ll let you do it to me after. Please Arthur, I just want Gwen to like me."

"If we do this, if we do this," Arthur starts and Merlin’s grinning again, "It’s just the one time. I let you do this, you have a merry time with Gwen and we never ever talk about this again. Deal?"

"Deal." Merlin beams. "So, now?"

Arthur doesn’t answer, just groans and trudges over to the bed.

"Don’t be so glum." Merlin says. "It’ll be over soon, then it’s your turn to make me uncomfortable."

Arthur removes his clothes, unembarrassed from his time spent changing in the locker room, and lies down on his back. “Just get it over with.”

Merlin pulls a packet of lube from his back pocket and rips it open, coating his fingers in it.

"Were you planning this?" Arthur asks disbelievingly as he watches Merlin.

Merlin, however, doesn’t reply and gets on the bed to kneel between Arthur’s legs.

"I can’t believe I’m doing this," Arthur mutters as he spreads his legs to allow Merlin room. His dick lays soft against his stomach, and he’s sure it will stay that way.

The first touch gives Arthur a shock. He breathes heavily as he feels Merlin’s fingers stroke over his hole, teasing the skin. He briefly wonders if Merlin is thinking about Gwen, thinking he’s about to sink his fingers into her instead of Arthur.

Arthur bites down on his lip as Merlin’s index finger presses against his hole, the tip slipping inside. Arthur feels himself heat up, embarrassed that he’s letting his best friend do this, all the while, Merlin strokes his finger in and out. Arthur feels something strange within him, a tingling sensation that makes him arch his back a little, pressing down on Merlin’s finger. As soon as Arthur’s realises what he’s done, he shrinks back into the bed, mortified, because shit, he’s getting hard.

It’s one thing to let your best friend stick his fingers up your arse, and another thing entirely to get hard while it happens. Arthur is not gay. He isn’t. And neither is Merlin. So why isn’t this as simple as Arthur thinks it should be?

Merlin pulls his finger out and Arthur nearly fucking whines at the loss. Arthur clenched his fists, trying to get a hold of himself, but then Merlin comes back with two fingers, stretching Arthur further, and the blond can’t help but tip his head back and gasp quietly at the sensation.

Although the stretch burns a bit at first, Arthur finds himself lightly rocking back into the rhythm, all the while convincing himself that this means nothing, that he’s not feeling pleasure, and only letting Merlin learn. But then Merlin’s fingers brush something inside Arthur that has his back arching, bearing down on the fingers inside him, and letting out a moan.

Merlin looks up, shocked, and the movement of his fingers stop. Arthur thinks that this will be it; Merlin will pull his fingers out, mumble something awkward and leave the room. But what Merlin does is brush his fingers against that sweet spot again, purposely this time, and Arthur’s mouth falls open, another moan falling out.  
Merlin burrows his fingers deep in Arthur, stroking the bundle of nerves harder now, all while looking Arthur dead in the eye. Arthur is rock hard by now, dick bouncing around as he thrusts back onto Merlin’s fingers.

He can’t believe what he’s doing, can’t believe how turned on he is right now. Merlin’s fingers are sending shocks of pleasure up Arthur’s spine, causing Arthur to make more noise. It’s a good thing Hunith is working the night shift at the hospital.

Arthur lets out a grunt of disapproval as Merlin pulls his fingers out again, only to return with three. Arthur lets out a hoarse shout at the stretch, tossing his head back, and desperately thrusting against Merlin’s fingers. But Arthur knows that part of the reason he’s so hard at the moment is because of the looks that Merlin is giving him, so he lifts his head up and finds Merlin’s eyes glued to his dick, still bouncing around.

Arthur can’t help himself, he takes hold of his dick and starts stroking all while Merlin watches. Arthur’s toes curl at combined sensations of Merlin’s fingers and his own hand stroking himself.

Then Arthur loses his mind as Merlin bats Arthur’s hand away to replace it with his own and kneels down to swallow his cock.

"Fuck!" Arthur shouts, one arm moving behind his head so he can clutch at the headboard while his other hand holds Merlin’s head, encouraging him to go faster. Merlin’s fingers thrust in and out, rubbing Arthur’s sweet spot on every thrust, while his head bobs up and down, surrounding Arthur in wet heat.

"Oh God, oh fuck," Arthur chants, thrashing around the bed like a wild thing, swivelling his hips. "Merlin, God yes, just like that."

Merlin moans, the vibrations causing Arthur to buck harder. Merlin pulls off to trail kisses up Arthur’s chest until he gets to his collarbone, sucking on the skin he finds, creating a line of bruises. Arthur’s abilities to see reason and think about what he’s doing went out the window the second he got hard, so when Merlin moves forward to press their lips together, Arthur doesn’t think about kissing back, he just does it. And God, he can taste his own cock in Merlin’s mouth, and he fucking likes it.

Merlin pulls out his fingers so he can remove his shirt. Arthur mutters a “fuck yes”, moving forward to help Merlin work on the button of his jeans, pull down the zip and yank his jeans and boxers down around his knees. The dark haired teen shoves his friend onto his back, before grasping his hips and thrusting their dicks together.

Arthur moans, lips red from kissing, and he looks absolutely slutty. Merlin’s hands move under Arthur to grasp his arse cheeks, hauling him up and thrusting them together. “Yeah,” Arthur moans, doing his best to thrust back at Merlin. Arthur’s shocked at how good it feels. He’d never imagined that rubbing your cock against another could feel like this.

"I can’t believe you like this," Merlin mutters, words slurring with his pleasure. "You liked my fingers up your arse, my mouth on your cock, my cock on your cock."

Merlin thrusts harder, leaving a sticky wet trail on Arthur. “You liked it so fucking much when I rubbed you with my fingers. Would you like it if I rubbed you with cock instead?”

Arthur moans loudly at the very thought of Merlin’s cock being inside him. He thinks about what it would feel like to have the head of Merlin’s cock rub against his sweet spot. The thought makes his skin heat further, the blush spreading down his chest.

"I bet you would." Merlin grins, slowing his thrusts down, but making them no less hard. He just about drives Arthur insane. "I think you’d beg for it. I’d fuck you into the mattress, fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk. I think you’d scream for me. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Arthur shouts, clutching the slats of the headboard.

"You’re so fucking hot," Merlin groans, picking up his pace and slamming himself against Arthur. He leans over until he can dip his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, kissing him open mouthed and hot. Arthur moves one hand from the headboard to take both of their cocks in hand for a better angle for Merlin’s thrusts. Merlin’s head drops next to Arthur’s, and he pants against his neck, thrusts getting desperate.

"Fuck Merlin, I’m close." Arthur groans.

"I’m close too." Merlin moans. Arthur can feel the precome leaking from Merlin’s dick and coating his own on every thrust.

Merlin gets in a few more thrusts before they’re coming together, spurting white and hot between each other. Arthur seals his lips over Merlin’s as they both come down, dipping his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, slick and lazy. The two continue to grind slowly until their cocks are oversensitive and the pleasure begins to border on pain.

Merlin collapses next to Arthur, breathing heavily. “That was good practice.”

"I have something to confess," Merlin says. "I don’t really like Gwen."

"I kind of figured that when you were coming all over me," Arthur smirks.

"Do you really want to never talk about this again?" Merlin asks.

"No, I think you need more practice." Arthur says, earning him a smack to the shoulder.

The two laugh as Merlin rolls on top of Arthur, settling in for another round of practice.


End file.
